Candlestick Kisses
by DenbyPeace
Summary: Lorraine and Nikki. From the first time they meet.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was re-watching some of Lorraine's first episodes and came up with another idea of how Lorraine and Nikki's could have happened. I always seem to have too many fic ideas or non at all. Hence why I end up with so many fics and then take forever to update them.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. Should I continue?**_

* * *

A galaxy of spectacular golden locks, well maintained and curled into luscious loose ringlets, to the pleasing high standard of the woman who sported them proudly, tumbled like sudden gushes of high quality translucent silk over her shoulders, spiralling down her back, not a strand out of place. Piercing clicks echoed the empty corridors, a quiet buzz looming throughout the in need of referbishing building, obtained by the young female who discovered her most comfortable stride as designer stiletto's in black collided with the diminishing laminate surfaced floor. Her black handbag was slung stylishly over one arm that was sleeved with a top quality bubble pink with black pokka dotted shirts. The flares on her professional and expensive grey tailored trousers floated around her ankles naturally, hips swaying as she navigated her way through complex corridor structures. She dressed to the sense reflecting on how much money she had, flaunting her classy tastes; perfect unblemished cheeks, eye lashes coated in layer after layer of her finest black mascara, lips shinning a stunning impulsing red.

She lacked concentration on her surroundings, diverting her dazzling blue eyes to the glow of her iPhone screen; she'd observed enough of the school for her liking, it was no where near her gruelling expectations and if she was honest she felt out of place, whether it was because she was too posh or the school needed revamping so badly.

"Ah, Lorraine." A warming smile greeted the blonde as she'd arrived in the office situated at the top end of the school, allocated to the head.

"Michael." Lorraine smiled, eyes drifting to make contact with her old headmaster.

"Please, come in." He gestured to the wooden door that separated the privacy of the office from the foyer that linked.

Lorraine quickly ambled into the office, tactfully dropping her bag onto the leather sofa she stood adjacent to, "I'm so glad you phoned me; changed your mind."

The door shut quietly, Michael taking his position opposite the multi-millionaire facing him, "Well it left me with little option..."

"Oh really?" She tilted her head to one side, a blonde blizzard of hair sweeping to one side.

"The council have shut us down. And if I'm honest, the thought of running a school my way with no people interfering and it being fully funded, on the same lines as private minus the fees does sound quite appetizing." Michael responded, still saddened that he'd lost the battle to Waterloo Road, the school he'd given everything too.

Lorraine's glossy white teeth flashed a thrilled grin, "Brilliant. I knew you'd come round."

"The staff know about the closure - they found out before I did. I was wondering if you'd be on board for me to put the offer out there for them to join us in Glasgow. I mean we have some of the best teachers around, the schools problems were in too much depth, out of control before I even got here. It was an impossible task." Michael replied, leaning against his black painted wooden desk.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." Lorraine beamed, everything was unfolding so well already, she couldn't wait to for fill her dream, potential, make all these plans reality. "Well shall we go into the staffroom, explain our plans, arrange trip in the next few weeks for those who wish to come check out the site?"

Michael nodded; he somehow wasn't looking forward to this next announcement, unsure how the staff would react to him and Lorraine wanting to uproot them all the way to Glasgow.

"Lead the way then." Lorraine smiled still having not gained her orientation around the unfamiliar school.

The two adults walked through the corridors that were in need of a good spring clean, dust lathered the chipped window sills, collecting along the edges of the worm floors. The blonde screwed her nose up, the new school in Greenock would definitely need maintaining a lot better than this one was.

Upon entering the staffroom, the strong aroma of coffee attacking their nostrils, "Right everyone...I'm glad to see you're all in here." Michael started.

Lorraine scanned her blue orbs around the room, watching as many eyes focused on the pair; she could hear faint murmurs between the staff - probably about her.

"Whatever next, who in the world is she?" Grantly mumbled to Tom, "And why would she be here? Looks like she should be elsewhere...perhaps maintaining some fancy posh crap?"

Tom couldn't help but chuckle at Grantly's judgement of the young millionaire.

"He's right though...she's so out of place here." Nikki added, "She looks far too upmarket for this place."

Lorraine glared at Nikki, overhearing what she'd said although she knew she was correct, her style didn't correspond with her surroundings.

"This is Lorraine Donnegan...a former pupil of mine." Michael introduced the 'intruder' to the work place.

"So?" Nikki was full of attitude, still frustrated over the fact she'd lost her job and that Michael hadn't been the one to break the news.

"I've got a proposition to make." Lorraine grinned, eyes twinkling like billions of minute gems and diamonds, "Look I've heard about the schools closure and that bit I'll cut out the boring stuff and declare my reasons for being here. I sold my business last year for millions and I've decided that I wanna open a school; not a private fee paying one, it'll be private but open to the public and I'll be funding it. Giving kids very much like the ones who attend this school a chance to get the education they deserve; it'll be a safe environment where they can learn despite what other issues are happening in their lives." she sold her ideas astonishingly well, pitching her plans with ease, confidence.

Michael glanced round the room studying for reactions from his colleagues.

"I've asked Michael to be head teacher. The school will be ran the way everyone wants, no LEA. I'm searching for the finest teachers to recruit. Now Michael did wonders with me, I was going off the rails before he reeled me in. It was a pleasure to be taken under his wing, however I'm not sure the feeling was mutual." She flourished a cheeky glint at Michael before drawing her attention back to the rest of the staff.

"Bit of a wild child where you?" Nikki's northern accent shone through, lacing her words.

Lorraine adored the accent, "Well what teenager doesn't push their luck once in a while? We've all tried the odd naughty cigarette. Anyway I know Michael only has the best staff on his teaching team which is why I'm willing to offer any of you the opportunity to join us at the school."

"And where exactly is this school?" Nikki asked, elbow resting on the pine arm of the chair, propping her head up, chestnut hair ebbing at her jawline.

"Glasgow." Lorraine responded, "I'll be organising a trip up their within the next few weeks. Decide when you see it if you want." her gorgeous cockney accent, lingering over every word.

Nikki wasn't open about her personal life to any of her fellow workers, non of them new that she wasn't straight. Lorraine was the type of girl Nikki went for, young, blonde hair, unique blue eyes, a stunning figure. She too just like many of the other people in the staffroom expected Lorraine's accent to be classy, not the rich cockney one that it was. Perhaps she wasn't such a snob like they'd first thought.

"And that trip will be for both staff and students. We'll be offering the kids who haven't been allocated places at the other local schools the chance to join us, staying in a boarding school, fully paid for." Michael smiled.

Lorraine twisted her head to face Michael, frowning disapprovingly. This was the first she'd heard of this plan.

Nikki couldn't help but snigger, "Are you sure your boss is on board with that?"

"You said that it was open to anyone." Michael quickly said to the blonde.

"You're not the one footing the bill though are you." She hissed, "Look, I'm not promising anything, I'll have to discuss it with my accountant but I'm not saying no."

* * *

Everything had worked out perfectly, she had a fully constructed team of the best handpicked teachers that herself and Michael had sorted over the holiday. The finishing touches were being added to the school; the derelict building had been transformed into a spanking high tech school. Classrooms were filled with new tables and chairs, fully equipped with everything needed for teaching and learning. The school was ready to open it's doors next week to the students as the new term fast approached.

Lorraine leant back in the luxury leather seat of her pride and joy that was her Ferrari, manicured fingertips clutching the stirring wheel as she admired the freshly painted school building, watching as the glistening sign was being positioned in it's rightful place.

It felt great back to be in the Glaswegian town of Greenock, back where her expensive penthouse was that overlooked the local harbour; spectacular views available from the comfort of her modern designed home. Every summers morning she was able to walk out onto the balcony, luke warm coffee in hand, savouring the landscape in front of her; zillions of grains of luscious golden sand glistening away like sparkling jewels, the calm crystal blue sea creating a gentle ripple, waves colliding against each other and the rocks that were situated at one side of the harbour, every tiny crevasse, the rocks carved with distinctive curves, crawling with shapes and features, shadows overcasting into the sea during the early mornings and light evenings.

Michael was head teacher, Sian and Tom working along side him as deputies, forming the senior management team. Many of the teachers from Waterloo Road had joined the staffing team, including Nikki - getting Lorraine on board and to agree to allow the ex army mistress to lead the Pupil Referral Unit hadn't been a simple task with the minted benefactress not appreciating Nikki's feisty attitude on their first greeting. A few new faces were being introduced too, some of Michael's old friends. The kids that were going to be staying in the school house had started to arrive, Maggie and Grantly in charge, ensuring order was obtained and not just maddening mayhem.

Lorraine was disturbed from her trance of thoughts by her car door being opened. "Didn't expect to see you here until Monday." It was Michael.

Lorraine swished her platinum blonde curls over her shoulder with her elegant hand, expensive rings decorated her fingers, exposing her golden hooped earrings, "I'm just checking everything's on schedule." she smiled as she emerged out from the comfort of her vehicle, heels planted firmly on the side, toned legs displayed as she automatically stood in her professional posture, tugging her white and black designer dress down to it's rightful length.

"You're brave bringing that into here." Another voice had joined them; Nikki's. The brunette was out on a run, enjoying the fabulous scenery. Chestnut coloured hair tied up but with a few strands escaping, sticking to her face, that was clammy with sweat.

"Believe me, I'm careful where I park it." Lorraine replied, adding a soft chuckle at the end. She found Nikki oddly attractive currently, she had one beautiful figure that she obviously worked hard to maintain. Toned muscles were clearly visible through her skin tight top, curvy hips on show. She shook the remark out of her mind, why was she eyeing up someone she barely knew? Lorraine had always known that in a relationship, she looked for other women. Dating men hadn't gone well in the past, and she was yet to track down the right female for her; if she was honest, it was all a bit new to her still. She'd put any pleasurable relationships aside and concentrated on business and being professional. It wouldn't do her reputation any favours if she did develop a love interest and it came out.

Nikki just laughed, "I'll see you on Monday, Lorraine." she then continued on her run, elongating each legs as she regained her pace; the pleasant off shore breeze, enriched with salty contents, welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. Sorry for taking a while to update and I can't guarantee updates will become any faster considering how busy I am at the moment. **_

_**I'm not a fan of Christine or Michael but I'm gonna have to include parts about them, as I need to put them together for future chapters and ideas. Also Nikki never had that run in with Kyle where he hit her. X**_

* * *

Nursing a luke-warm cup of coffee in her hands, Nikki slouched against the side as she socialised with some of her fellow colleagues. The coffee was just an extra kick, she managed to cope with mornings pretty well, they didn't bother her, but the caffeine boost would prepare her for a day full of teaching the rebel some kids opted for the Pupil Referral Unit.

Michael walked in, with just a few minutes to spare before the morning briefing was due to begin. A warm smile danced on his face as the arrival of the new term was upon them; there was no worry about LEA or others thoughts. The school could be run the way he wanted, Lorraine trusted his guidance.

Christine, a newly recruited head of English, observed the action in the staffroom, she didn't mingle much, she was quite happy in her own bubble, downing the strong coffee that she held; hers had a slightly different added boost to everyone else's, a shot of vodka made it go down a treat.

"Has anyone seen Lorraine?" Michael questioned, scanning the staffroom.

"It appears our miraculous leader fails to get out of bed in the morning." Grantly grunted, eyes not leaving the racing paper that had suctioned all of his attention.

Nikki couldn't help but chuckle lightly; it was likely to be true, everyone else had made it on time, except her.

"Well I guess she can do what she wants, I mean it is her school." Tom added his thoughts into the discussion.

The staffroom door flung open rapidly, as Lorraine came rushing in, balanced perfectly on her precarious salmon pink stilettoes, black leather skirt riding up her thighs, abandoning knee length, paired with an opaque white blouse, loosely fitted and obviously designer. Her glamorous curls bounced freely, sprawling down her back effortlessly yet still as gorgeous as ever. Her handbag was slung with little thought over her shoulder, stylish, folders tucked under one arm as she hurried into the kitchenette discarding the files onto the work surface as she gathered the items that contributed to making a hearty coffee, "Morning everyone." she beamed, pearly white teeth on show, surrounded by glossy lips.

"Better late then never I suppose." Nikki rolled her eyes, manoeuvring herself so she faced her bosses, showing some respect, rather than having her back to them. Her slender hands were tucked into the pockets of her navy tailored trousers resulting in her blue shirt and matching suit jacket becoming strained on her top half, beautifully toned muscles flaunted.

A sighed escaped Lorraine's shimmering lips as her smile upturned into a frown for a split second. "Sorry I'm late, I had a few other business related problems to deal with before I could come here." She didn't think she should have to feel the need to explain herself to the bunch of adults who she paid their wages too, "Anyway, I'd best let you get off to registration. I'd hate for any of you to be late." she shot a piercing glare at the brunette opposite her, "I'll be about today if any of you have any queries or wish to speak to me."

The staff began to sieve out of the staffroom, in a stream like formation, all raring to go for their first days teaching in the new school. "Nikki, can I have a word please?" Lorraine paused the queue awaiting to depart the staff's rest place.

Nikki sighed to herself, mumbling under her breath. She was never gonna make her lesson on time now and punctuality was one of her top criteria's. She rotated round and paced over out of the buzz of the rest of the teachers ready to speak to Lorraine, hands still tucked in her trouser pockets, totally disinterested.

Lorraine walked over to Nikki, muffled clicks from her heels colliding with the newly laid carpet still apparent despite the softer surface, "Do you have a problem with me running this place? You were like this when I put the proposition out there in Rochdale - full of sarcastic remarks that really there's no need for." The cockney accent was strong, lingering on every word, professional and confident.

Nikki was absolutely fine, a brilliant friend once you got to know her, and providing you could handle her powerful personality. Naturally, all her life she'd been taught to be feisty and to defend her opinions, you were fine as long as she respected you. Throughout her life, there had been many up and downs, she'd been through a lot of demanding things, suffered. She wasn't about to allow anyone walk all over her, especially someone younger than her who was happy to show off just how much money she had. Under the tough exterior, was a sensitive woman who had struggled a lot and didn't take much to break no matter how hard she tried to keep herself together.

Nikki's face travelled through a sequence of several facial expressions as she contemplated on all how to reply, "You really want to know?"

Lorraine nodded as she tilted her head to one side, an ocean of golden silk tumbling to one side in the process. She did look truly flawless, Nikki couldn't deny it as her eyes drifted all over the female in front of her, she could feel the palms of her hands which were gathered in a fist in the hidden safety of her pocket clamming up, all the invisible little hairs standing on end on her back causing her to shiver. Lorraine's eyes were diverting everywhere, avoiding Nikki's gaze, the dazzling blue orbs had been attracted to Nikki's chest which was pretty prominent due to the way she stood, buttons close to popping off as a result of the strain.

"I don't really see why someone like you is wanting to fund a school. From my point of view, it just seems like you've got a load of money and just want to show it. You own plenty of businesses, why invest into a school?" Nikki sighed rubbing her head gently trying to remove the painful ache.

"Look, I've always wanted to do this, it's been a big dream of mine and ambition. I want to help these kids, give them the education they deserve." Lorraine replied honestly, "I don't come to just want to flourish my money around and make people jealous but I can see where you are coming from."

Nikki nodded, glancing down at the floor which had suddenly become a brilliant distraction from Lorraine's preying eyes, "I'm sorry alright, punctuality is important to me and I mean just the way you dress and act in general, it's like you're too good for this place, looking down on us like you're so much better because you've got cash. I know I'm probably judging but..."

Lorraine interrupted her, "No, don't apologise." God did Nikki adore that accent, "I can see where you're coming from but the way you're observing me is not the way I want you too. As you get to know me, you'll see." she promised.

Nikki nodded again, refocusing on the blonde perpendicular to her, "Alright, you'll get used to me too." she glanced at her watch, she really was late for registration, "I'd best be going. I'm already late for my class, I'd hate for them to start causing mayhem." she stifled a chuckle at the end.

"I'll speak to you later, Nikki." Lorraine responded watching the northern female depart and going back to flicking through her emails.

* * *

Nikki's footsteps could be heard from a fair distance away, far enough to be like a warning distance that the no nonsense teachers presence was only just around the corner; brilliant for the schools latest trouble causer, Barry Barry. It gave him the time needed to wrap up his little business scheme that he was already selling to the new kids around school, resulting in him making some cash. That's all the Barry family were interested in; money. Waterloo Road really was a last chance for the problematic family.

"Right you lot, quiet down." Nikki's butch voice demanded as she arrived at the door entering the PRU which was locked with a pin.

"School started ten minutes ago miss." Barry smugly pointed out, bold Liverpool accent displayed, "It's our job to be late, not yours."

Nikki exhaled a deep sigh, today wasn't going to be anywhere near as simple as she had hoped, "I suggest you quit while you're ahead." she warned as she discreetly pushed the correct keys in the unique order needed to gain entry through the door, "Go in and sit down. Quietly." The quietly was strongly emphasised for a reason.

She watched as the students poured through the door with no logical system and chose their seats in their little already formed clangs of friendships before closely following them in and taking her queue at the front of the classroom, masses of obedient eyes watching her.

"My names Miss Boston, I'm in charge of this unit." Nikki was already stamping her authority, posing strong leadership as she began reeling through some rules and expectations she'd earlier developed.

"Why are we even in here Miss?" Scout questioned, fiddling with a biro that had been abandoned on the table creating an adequate distraction to the fact she was merely interested in what the teacher was saying considering the rumours she'd perceived whilst in Rochdale about how hard going the ex army captain was.

"It could be for one of many reasons; not reaching the required grades set as standard in mainstream school, we have better resources here better suited to your needs." Nikki responded feeling the question she'd been asked was reasonable and deserved explanation, however she was well aware of the talking and flinging of various items of stationary taking place behind her, "Or maybe it's because you're disruptive and plain rude!" she spun round, splitting eyes shooting a raw bite at those aimed, "Spit the gum out." she slammed a now slightly creased white tissue down on the plastic coated wooden desk in front of the rightful culprit; Kasey Barry.

"Nah, you don't have to if you don't wanna Kase." Barry instantly defended his youngest sisters case.

"Erm...excuse me. Who's in charge here?" Nikki bellowed, "Spit it out, now." she requested again, more of an order this time as she focused on Barry, "I'm presuming you're Barry Barry?"

"Yep, that would be me...hang on a minute, how do you know?" Barry smirked, rocking in his chair arrogantly.

"Barry Barry?" Rhiannon sniggered, "Does your Mum have a stutter or something?"

"I'm so good they named me twice." Barry grinned cockily, "Why? Got a problem with that?" His temped changed with in a flash, shielding.

Rhiannon shook her head, drawing her attention back to something she'd spotted in Scout's bag.

"Barry that's enough!" Nikki shouted, her patience thoroughly being tested to the limit, "Unfortunately your names as clear as ice, black and white. You've definitely built yourself quite a reputation - for the wrong reasons may I add, not something to be proud of." she sternly replied as she made her way back to the front of the classroom, ready to proceed with her next piece of speaking regarding how the days will run.

"Your days will start with circuit training." Nikki announced as groans returned in response, half of the students concentration drifting to other attentions, "Oh believe me, you'll benefit from a physical work out in the morning."

Many mutters and moans of displease where flying around the room, briefly disguising what Rhiannon and Scout were up to.

"Where do you get them?" Rhiannon gestured to the vodka shots in Scout's bag.

"Bought up, didn't I." Scout replied truthfully; she had purchased them earlier that morning from no other than Barry.

"Let's have 'em at break." Rhiannon grinned eagerly.

"Us? I bought 'em! You any idea how much they cost me." Scout retorted.

"And what's so interesting over here?" Nikki sighed for what must have been the five hundredth time already today as her pupils continued to infuriate her and she'd been in a relatively decent mood, turning her back yet again on the majority of her pupils, allowing the ideal time for Barry to sneak out one of her possessions out of her handbag that she would miss later when home time came.

"Nothing Miss." Scout quickly replied, hiding their discussion.

"Good. Now focus." Nikki said as she continued to talk to the whole group.

* * *

The first two periods contributing to the timetable were over, and they'd passed substantially quickly for Nikki; what with starting late and all the distractions she'd already encountered. She was glad to hear the clatters and bangs of chairs contacting with the metal table legs as the students left in a hurry. Peace was regained, and it was most welcome. She definitely had her work cut out with this lot.

Departing her classroom, ensuring the door was locked, she headed back to the staffroom, out of the way of the rowdy teenagers she dragged herself into work daily to teacher. Why, she had no idea what was so brilliant about this job. She was in desperate urge of a coffee, something to dim out the dull throb consuming her head.

She didn't feel like socialising with any of the other staff, she was far more content being left with her own thoughts, having some precious time to herself. The brunette was staring into thin air as she carelessly spooned tiny brown granulates into the cup, accompanied by some sugar, hot water and milk.

Satisfied the coffee had cured the craving she desired, she left the chattering staffroom, exchanging it for the corridors teaming with noisy students. Non were too pleasant or offered the quietness she longed but she wasn't going to savour on what she didn't have, she was more intent in tracking Mr Barry's where-abouts to discover what he was up to; a sixth sense, suspicion she felt.

Nikki strolled down towards the PRU figuring that was usually the place where the trouble causers would hang, after all it was slightly more cut off from the remaining school. She took the occasional sip of roasting liquid, allowing it to slide down her throat, careful not to loose the tiniest drop of the sloshing liquid forming it's own tidal wave in the mug as she walked.

She arrived at the destination she chose, navigating her way through the complex corridors. She hadn't found Barry but she'd found something as equally rewarding for spending her own time loitering about the corridors; Scout and Rhiannon, downing the highly dangerous shots.

Before they had time to run, Nikki snatched one of the half consumed plastic packaged shots off Scout, sniffing at the unknown substance and reading the top, scrunching her nose in disgust, "These are illegal! Not to mention highly dangerous. Where did you get them?" she snapped.

"They were nought to do with me." Rhiannon attempted to redeem herself out of trouble, "Scout forced me to have one."

"I did not. It were your idea!" Scout scoffed.

"Answer my question, where did you get them?" Nikki was determined to get the answer she seeked, discarding her mug of drink on the side, running her free hand through her thick bob.

Both girls remained quiet - if they admitted nothing everything was fine right?

"Don't wanna tell me hmm." Nikki sighed, "Come on, we're going to 's office." she guided the female teens in the direction of the heads office.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've finally succeeded in completing an update. ;) Apologies for it taking so long. _

* * *

Nikki marched Scout and Rhiannon up to Michael's office, fast paced wishing to waste no time, chunky boots clicking on the floor, eyes fixated to the girls so they couldn't make a shifty escape out of the trouble they'd landed themselves in.

"Is Michael in there?" The ex army captains butch voice questioned the secretary, Janeece.

"Well yeah, but he's with Miss Donnegan." Janeece replied, glancing up in disgust at being disturbed from filing her nails.

That was all Nikki needed to know, she ambled to the door and knocked on the solid wood, awaiting permission for entry.

"You can't just do that! He's in a meeting and won't like being bothered. Can't it wait?" Janeece scowled.

"No it can't wait." Nikki retorted, desperately needing the name of whoever had sold them the illegal shots in case they were still continuing to be marketed around the school.

Michael was less than impressed at being interrupted, Lorraine the same. He opened the door, glaring at his secretary, "I thought I said no interferences?"

"I tried to tell her." Janeece hastily replied, shooting a snotty gaze at the brunette.

"Well it can't wait." Nikki inputted, "I've just caught these two downing these." she slammed one of the full shots into the head masters hand.

Michael squinted his scrutiny to the minute plastic cup shape package arriving in his hand, "Vodka shots. These are illegal and dangerous."

"I know." Nikki rolled her eyes in frustration, folding her arms over her chest, impatiently waiting for his plan of action that seemed to be delayed.

By now Lorraine had appeared by the door wanting to know what all the commotion was about, "Are you telling me we've got a student pledging alcohol around?" she frowned.

"I can't get a name out of them two." Nikki sighed, tone rich with fury.

"Let's take this into my office." Michael suggested manoeuvring out the way so they could enter his office.

Lorraine returned to the black leather sofa she'd been previously perched on during her discussion with Michael.

Nikki shut the door, then poising herself on one of the matching black cabinets that had been chosen as the furniture the room.

"Who sold you these?" Lorraine cut to the chase; that was the only detail of information she was really interested in, eager to resolve.

Michael glowered, Lorraine had just undermined his authority, "Well?" he pushed, endeavouring to tice the designated answer out of the girls who were reluctant to say, giving the silent treatment.

"You're not leaving until you tell us." Michael leant against his desk, folding his arms.

Scout sighed not wishing to land herself in any more misfortune, "It were Barry Barry sir." she confided.

"We need to get Barry Barry up here then." Lorraine stated - plainly obvious.

"Yes, I know Lorraine." Michael snapped briefly assembling eye contact with the benefactress, allowing her to be aware of his displeasure to her approach, "But we also need to host an emergency assembly, anyone could have purchased them. We need to get them back before someone drinks them and becomes seriously ill."

"I can do that." Nikki was only happy to help, becoming involved in her discovery.

Michael nodded, "Great. Well I'll allow you to arrange the ASAP?"

"Yep." Nikki nodded excepting her task before regaining her footing and strolling out, hands tucked in trouser pockets.

"Don't think you two are getting away with this." Michael warned the teens, "What you did was stupid and irresponsible. I will be thinking of a suitable punishment." he declared.

Both girls nodded before being dismissed from the office.

"I'd best go find Barry." Michael announced, heading to the door.

"I'll wait here." Lorraine decided, drawing attention back to her phone, flicking through her emails.

It had taken Michael longer than anticipated to track down Barry Barry, but he'd eventually succeeded and was leading him back to his office.

"I haven't done anything though. So why do you want me?" Barry insisted, denying all reasons in advance at why the head teacher had summoned him to his office.

"I'll explain when you get into my office." Michael stated, gesturing for Barry to enter.

Lorraine switched her phone off, safely discarding it into her handbag, observing the teenaged boy who stood slouched, not caring about his posture.

"I've been told you've been selling these." Michael pointed to the vodka shot on the table.

"Nah. Who told you that?" Barry questioned.

"That doesn't matter." Michael replied, "So you're telling me this is nothing to do with you?"

Barry shook his head, "Nope. I just come here to learn." he responded smugly.

"Open your bag." Michael demanded.

Barry happily did as he was instructed; he had the common sense not to store his stock in his bag, as if they did find out that would be one of the first places they'd examine.

Michael sighed; he'd had no joy in finding what he searched for, "Fine you can go. I'll be keeping a close eye on you. In fact your presence is required in the hall for the emergency assembly that's been called."

Barry nodded, smirking as he left the office.

"So you're just gonna let him get away with it?" Lorraine quizzed, cockney accent rich with disapproval.

"Well I can't punish him, there's no evidence." Michael sighed.

"He's crafty. The Barry's have a reputation for this." Lorraine tucked a loose lock of luscious curl behind her ear.

"There's no evidence, so that's it." Michael spat.

Lorraine sighed; perhaps it was time to go have a chat with Nikki. She needed to know who had been dealing the dangerous substance because whoever they were, they certainly weren't welcome in her school and she wasn't going to drop it until she had the efficient answers she loathed. With Michael unwilling to help, she just hoped Nikki would.

* * *

Nikki stood on the stage situated at the front of the hall, overlooking the rest of the hall that teamed with chattering pupils, all awaiting to see why they had been mustered. Gaining the attention of everyone in the hall, beady eyes fixated to her, ears pricked. The brunette noticed that Lorraine now lurked at the back of the hall, inspecting the situation that had unfolded.

"Someone has been selling these." Nikki displayed examples of the shots that had been traded around the school, "They are illegal and dangerous." she continued, manner confident and authority strong. She was a natural at keeping the leadership pungent, stamping down on any trouble, every student engaged. "If you have purchased any, then I strongly encourage and advise that you dispose of them in the black bins located at all exits of the hall." gesturing to one of the bins, "If you do this, we'll dismiss the case, turn a blind eye to the fact that you were stupid enough to buy them in the first place. Punishments will be enforced to anyone found in possession of them after now." she studied the actions of the majority of the kids, whispers murmuring around the room, "Off you go."

Nikki noshed her sleek hands back into her trouser pockets, bowing her head slightly as she deliberated through the few thoughts passing through her mind, discreetly watching as the pupils began to pour out of the doors, discarding on the alcoholic essence.

Lorraine ambled in her precarious stilettoes up to the decking and royal blue curtains classed as the stage, ready to speak to Nikki, "Nikki."

The intense cockney accents captured Nikki's sensitive ear drums, tingling. The brunette diverted her gaze to the blonde, manoeuvring her way across the wooden surface she stood on, "Lorraine?"

"Look, Michael refuses to do anything about Barry, there's no evidence but the Barry's have a reputation for pathetic nonsense like this and I don't want some devious entrepreneur in my school." Lorraine concisely explained, "I reckon, or I know that he's responsible for this but he's sly, cunning. I want you to reveal the truth. He's got nothing on him, I want you to check his locker."

Nikki frowned slightly, raising her eye brows, "You want me to go behind Michael's back?" she stifled a chuckle.

Lorraine nodded, "Well yeah. I've given you permission. I need to know the truth."

"Alright, I'll go find Mr Barry." Nikki sighed, walking down the stairs to the ground level.

"I'll come, got nothing else to do." Lorraine added following Nikki's footsteps.

"Do you not trust me or something?" Nikki questioned, perhaps a little harsher than intended but she wasn't pleased about undermining Michael's choices.

"Course I do." Lorraine taunted, snappier than intended; she just didn't trust Barry. She didn't want Nikki to handle the condition giving the circumstances alone, some accusation could revolve and that's the last thing she wanted.

* * *

"Locker key, Barry." Nikki mandated, speech laced with stern domination, right hand politely sported ready to receive the key.

"Make me." Barry sneered smugly.

Nikki sighed; she wasn't in the mood for Barry's arrogant attitude, "It wasn't a request, it was an order!" Bold words, calm tone.

Lorraine loitered by the door, busying herself by flicking through yet more business related emails and voice messages, discreetly observing the actions of Nikki and Barry. She was more listening than looking; her eyes always wondered to the brunette's chest; top three buttons undone of the cotton blouse, flaunting flesh.

Barry reluctantly handed the key over, rationalizing what his next movement was going to be, considering he was about to be detected.

"Which locker?" Nikki requested intently, clasping her palm around the key she'd gained, clutching it before the teen could snatch it back.

The boy pointed to the blue locker that he'd occupied on arrival at Waterloo Road.

Nikki inserted the key into the lock, twisting it clockwise with her slender fingers, achieving entry. She'd established exactly what she'd hoped to reveal behind the metal coated door; the entire stock of Barry's little money producing scheme. "Quite a wheeler dealer aren't you? Mr Byrne's office. NOW!" she emphasise the 'now', wishing for there to be no misunderstanding or interpretation.

Barry flouted the words that had been reeled off at him, instead his fist swiftly collided with Nikki's face, not once by twice, first time splitting her cheek, the second time connecting with her eye with brutal force, thrusting her head backwards against towering alternate blue and green lockers, the strength resulting in Nikki taking an almighty blow to the head.

Lorraine was quick to intervene having witnessed the whole event, "Barry! Mr Byrne's office now! It's not up for discussion." she shouted, "Tom!" she beckoned the passing Deputy over.

"What's going on? Nikki are you alright?" Tom had already noticed that Nikki was close to tears, head pressed firmly against the steel, eyes compelled close, her right hand automatically reaching for her cut and soon to be bruised cheek and eye.

"He just lashed out at Nikki. Take him to Michael's office please. I'll deal with Nikki." Lorraine said as she gingerly ambled closer to Nikki.

Tom just nodded, leading Barry up the stairs at a rapid rate.

"Nikki...are you okay?" Lorraine asked kindly, concerned.

Nikki slowly took a pace forward, rubbing the back of her neck that had jerked in Barry's persistent process. Blood smeared from the cut, dotting her pale skin. Her head throbbed, a severe headache obviously another consequence to the incident.

"Sit down." Lorraine guided Nikki to the stairs; the way she was stumbling around gave a clear indication that she was dizzy and her vision was blurred.

Nikki propped her elbows on her knees, supporting her head in her hands; she couldn't quite believe that had just happened.

"Talk to me..." Lorraine edged, unsure how to interoperate the other woman's actions.

"I'm fine." Nikki murmured, reluctant to create a fuss.

"You're not.." Lorraine insisted, "You've taken a nasty knock to your head, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No." Nikki protested, "I don't need to go to hospital."

"You're not well though..."

"I've just got a headache, perfectly normal considering the circumstances. And I'll deal with the cut when I get home." Nikki maintained, her vision was resuming to normal, clear, no longer fuzzy.

"Well let me take you home. You're in no fit state to drive." Lorraine compromised.

Nikki knew the blonde was just as stubborn as she was; she now saw a different side to Lorraine, a sort of caring one. Normally Lorraine would keep well out the way, but she didn't this time. It proved she did have a heart. Admittedly, she never thought she would care the slightest bit. A simple nod accepted the benefactress's offer, defeated with her headache progressing due to the arguing.

"I'll get your stuff." Lorraine was content that she could make sure Nikki got home okay; she hurried upstairs and grabbed Nikki's coat and bag before helping the brunette out to the car and into the Italian leather passenger seat.

The drive to Nikki's was travelled in silent; Nikki wasn't in the mood to socialise, she just wanted to curl up at home, alone. Lorraine had quickly learnt that pushing Nikki wasn't an option - she was similar to herself in some respects, wouldn't confide in anyone until she was ready.

Nikki and Lorraine entered the older females house; Lorraine had never seen her so quiet. Nikki had instantly gone and sat on the sofa, dipping her head slightly, ashamed that Lorraine would be gazing at her face which was visibly swollen. Lorraine perched herself on the edge of Nikki's black leather sofa, fiddling with the hem of her dress, tugging at it to cover more of her toned thighs, "Take tomorrow off yeah, give yourself time to get yourself together." she suggested.

Nikki nodded, it was evident that a bruise or two would form on her milky skin that she'd have to obtain a method to cover successfully, but she needed the swelling to plummet down.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to phone me." Lorraine's manner was soft, dancing around Nikki's ear drums. The blonde rose to her feet, "Do you need anything before I go?"

A shake of the head was a sufficient reply before Lorraine started to head to the door.

"Lorraine." The one words was still a mumble, audible to Lorraine though.

"Yeah?" she spun round, glancing back at Nikki.

"Thank you." Nikki pressured herself to divert her stare to Lorraine, not wanting to seem rude.

"It's no problem honestly." Lorraine smiled.

* * *

"Michael, you can't not expel him!" Lorraine spat, roaring with sizzling anger, ready to explode, "He assaulted Nikki!" she hissed.

"And I don't give up on people!" Michael retorted, disgusted at the fact Lorraine was questioning his decisions and choices.

"Yeah but we have rules, Michael. Principles. No pupil who breaks rules that bad is welcome here." Lorraine snapped, pushing her right slender hands through her oceans of blonde silky curls that had become tangled.

"Well I say he's staying." He wasn't giving up.

"And I say he's not." Lorraine growled; it was her school, so at the end of the day, she had the last say, "Get him up here, now." she insisted.

Michael reluctantly stormed out the office, returning with Barry.

"You're no longer welcome at this school." Lorraine didn't care how he reacted, as far as she was concerned, he wasn't their problem.

"You've gotta be kidding?" Barry rolled his eyes, position slumped.

"Nope. You're damn lucky we're not involving the police. Now take your stuff and get off of the school premises." Lorraine taunted.

Barry walked out the office and headed out of the school; he wasn't done with causing trouble and was on his way to Nikki's house.

* * *

The doorbell ringing disturbed Nikki from her delicate slumber she'd drifted in shortly after Lorraine departed. Her face ached; she was yet to assess the damage Barry's fist had caused. Confusion expressed on her face, who was at her door? She cautiously picked herself up to her feet, steadying herself and only walking when she was certain there was no hint of dizziness.

She unbolted the door, only opening it a jar so she could peer round and establish who was knocking. As soon as she realised it was Barry, she attempted to slam the door shut but the events from earlier meant she was weak and couldn't gather the strength required to shut him out.

Barry barged in, pushing the door shut and dragging Nikki upstairs with him despite her desperately fighting him off. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew she had to battle the tears away and choke back any sign lf weakness at that would only making him worse.

He shoved her fiercely onto the bed before sliding the lock across the door, standing in front in the bed as she sat up, breathing deeply.

"What do you want?" She'd tried to sound tranquil and confident but it came out more of a timid squeak and panicked.

"It's your fault that I've been expelled and you're gonna pay for it!" Barry hissed.

Nikki froze, inside she was having a meltdown. She was alone with Barry Barry and could only begin to imagine what he was capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to those who are reading. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry once again for taking so long to update, been busy. Not sure when the next update will be, my birthdays this week and I'm not sure what else I'll be doing yet. It's not the longest update in the world, but I wanna keep some of my ideas back for future updates.**_

_**Also a warning, this chapter refers to rape - not graphical but some people may find it sensitive and wish not to read.**_

_**I've finally decided where I'm going with this fic :D just have to create a build up of things before I'll consider putting Lorikki together. ;)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Ten days. That's how many days it had been since the incident with Barry at the school and since Nikki had last been at Waterloo Road. Each school day that passed, she'd phoned the office deceiving that she had a throbbing headache still, it had been accepted with no query, she'd suffered a minor head injury during the impact of the punch, it was believable.

That wasn't the true reason behind why Nikki remained off work, if she was honest she physically couldn't confront the pressure after Barry had turned up at her house, forcing entry. She could deal with the fact she'd been punched, that was one thing, Barry tormenting her in her own home and what it had lead to was a totally different matter.

Now she constantly felt vulnerable, weak, scared. She hadn't left the house in those ten days, most days she'd failed to even drag herself out of bed and to get dressed. The purple-black bruising marking her milky skin and the raw cut were noticeably vanishing and returning to normal. Instead dark black circles were outlining her eyes, a result of the lack of sleep. She'd have very little sleep since the second occurrence with Barry, spending the majority of her time bawling her eyes out, clutching the duvet cover. Sleep wasn't an option, every time she tried she went flying into frightening flashbacks, consuming nightmares freaking her out.

Her frail side was blossoming, far from the usual strong and confident person people knew her as. That person had shrunk into thin air, she'd forgotten who the Boston Bruiser was. Nothing faced her, but the consequences of that one night with Barry's actions had broken this untouchable woman, twisted any word associated with her into the complete opposite.

Today was no different to the past days, she was only becoming more fragile. Curled up on the bed, finger tips clasped around the duvet cover, loathing for any comfort she could source. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, staining the delicate skin that was heeling, sobs uncontrollably escaping her body.

* * *

Salmon pinks stilettoes clicked rhythmically as they collided with the solid surface of the lino floored school corridors, adding a splash of colour to her black business dress, riding up her thighs with every step due to the strain of the tight material that had little give in her stride. Black leather handbag was slung over her shoulder with small thought, still looking stylish, folders tucked under her arm, all work related and awaiting Michael's attention and her beloved iPhone securely in the grasp of her right hand, the subtle glow of the screen adding a dim shine to her unblemished face.

"Still no Nikki?" Lorraine pouted, dazzling blue orbs having already briefly scanned the room in search of the brunette who had been missing for longer than her liking. Her concern growing at the mystery absence.

"She phoned up not long ago - still won't be in, a persistent severe headache or something." Janeece replied, eyes diverting to the multi-millionaire for a short spell of time before concentrating on pouring the milk into her brewing mug of coffee she was in the process of making herself.

Lorraine simply nodded in response to the information she'd been fed before rotating round and departing the staffroom, ambling to somewhere more private and enclosed away from prying ears. She was cursing herself for backing down to Nikki's content of not taking her to the hospital, she obviously wasn't fine; the stubbornness she was granted with should have pursued and forced her to seek medical advice, even if it was pointless. Being safe was better than being sorry. Persistent severe headaches? That was never good, surely. Especially considering the situation.

Navigating through the contacts on her touchscreen phone with her perfectly manicured fingers, scrolling until she found Nikki's name. She'd perched herself on the edge of Janeece's wooden desk, this part of the office was private enough for the phone call she was about to make. Clicking call, she pressed her phone to her ear waiting for an answer.

Nikki's cries hadn't really subsided or calmed since she'd phoned in sick, she'd failed to hear her phone ring which had carelessly been tossed to the side. Her head was buried into the pillow, thoughts haunting her causing her traumatising reminders.

'Welcome to the o2 messaging service, we're sorry but the person you are trying to call is unable to take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone.'

That wasn't what Lorraine had hoped for, listening for the deafening bleep she left a voice mail, her tone was soft and gentle, clearly concerned for the woman's welfare who she had taken a strong disliking to until recent events, "Nikki, it's Lorraine. I'm just phoning to make sure you're alright. Janeece tells me you're suffering with headaches? Perhaps you should get checked out, it could be something serious...call me when you get this."

Lorraine had gathered that Nikki wasn't the type to return calls unless it was something very important or related to a job interview or close friend or family member. Grabbing her handbag, she discarded of the folders on the secretary's desk, scribbling a note to pass them onto Michael before departing the school to head to Nikki's house. She had to find out if Nikki was alright and what was going on to keep her absent from work; she'd always got the impression Nikki was a workaholic.

* * *

The harsh knock on Nikki's front door rumbled through the house, interrupting her from her trance - she quite appreciated that, feeling she'd been anguished enough. Dragging herself out from the bed, fear consumed her body, temporarily paralysing her to the spot, all limbs numb. She quickly snapped out of it as another knock penetrated through her house; planting her bare feet onto the wooden floor, mustering all the stammer she had to bare her weight on her two legs. Satisfied that she wasn't going to descend onto the hard floor, she wondered over to the window, panic filling her at who was at her door, hoping for some clue or indication to who the person was.

Her vision was still slightly blurred from all the crying, she was unable to focus properly. Her gaze was misty, but she managed to distinguish the outline of Lorraine's Ferrari in her gravel drive. That settled her nerves vaguely, gave her some security that it wasn't Barry back to cause her more damage. She wondered what Lorraine was after, she was more than aware she looked an utter mess and wasn't in the mood to socialise.

Nikki hurried downstairs, viscously rubbing her eyes trying to conceal the fact she'd been crying, although it didn't work, she couldn't hide the stabbing red pain lingering over her eyes.

Her bony fingers fumbled with the lock which she struggled to unlock as she was shaking. Lorraine was waiting patiently at the other side of the door, briefly been loosing hope that Nikki would answer until she heard shuffles and movement from the other side.

"Lorraine?" Her voice was no more than a murmur, waved with sadness and hurt, unsuccessful in composing herself to sound strong and confident.

Lorraine pushed the door a little, "Nik..let me in."

Nikki reluctantly let go, stepping back into her lounge, arms folded across her chest seeking for comfort.

Lorraine closed the door quietly behind her, walking through into the lounge. She'd never seen Nikki look so frail and vulnerable; she thought she'd been weak ten days ago but she was worse now. Distant, refusing to make eye contact. "I just came to see how you were...Janeece tells me you've got persistent headaches.."

Nikki simply nodded, head tilted away so Lorraine couldn't get a clear look at her face.

"Well don't you think we should take you to the hospital. Considering the circumstances, it's a bit of a coincidence. It could be something serious..." Lorraine was slowly pushing Nikki further away, all words the brunette didn't want to hear. She extended her slender arm, stroking Nikki's arm, attempting to prove that she was there for her.

Nikki flinched at the contact, jumping away, "No." she snapped swiftly, voice shaking, "I don't need to go to hospital."

Lorraine studied Nikki for a while, something was definitely bothering her and it wasn't Barry's assault at the school, "You haven't got headaches have you..."

Nikki froze, how had Lorraine worked that out? Shaking her head, she spoke softly, nerves kicking in, "I lied..."

Lorraine wasn't too impressed knowing that she'd lied but was willing to allow her to explain. There could be a reasonable answer, "Why? Why aren't you at work..."

"S-something else happened." It was only audible to Lorraine, "I just can't face work, not a classroom full of disruptive kids..."

"What's happened?" Lorraine endeavoured for an answer, tone tranquil, soft to her ears.

Nikki really wasn't sure how she was going to explain. She wanted to forget about it, not be reminded. Tears crystalized her eyes before bursting into streams cascading down her cheeks as she collapsed down onto her sofa, head buried in her hands.

Emotions weren't really Lorraine's strong point, she hated seeing Nikki so broke. The temptation to just hold Nikki was huge, her person feelings were becoming controlive. She didn't understand why she found herself attracted to Nikki, she'd spent god knows how long convincing herself that that teenage love crush with one of her best friends was nothing, just a phase. Her parents had disapproved of having a gay daughter and since then she'd only been out with men, proving to herself that she was not gay.

She slowly went and sat down next to Nikki, careful not to startle her, "Whatever it is, you can tell me." she reassured, "I just want to help you..."

"I can't." Nikki sobbed.

"You can." Lorraine encouraged.

"B-Barry came round that night after he was expelled." Nikki didn't make eye contact with the benefactress, staring bleakly at the floor, emotions overpowering her.

Lorraine gently rubbed Nikki's arm, this time she accepted the direct contact, not so patronised by it. Pulsations of tiny electric shocks whizzed between the pair, both feeling a new sensation, one they'd never felt before.

"He forced entry into my house, I found myself backed into a corner. The next thing I knew he was on top of me." Nikki mumbled, the mental pain prodding her as a constant reminder, a battle she was fighting twenty-four/seven.

Lorraine closed her eyes for a split second, pulling Nikki into a hug. It made sense why she continuously refusing to come into work, she wasn't in the right mind set. She would be feeling exposed, exhausted, delicate. "He raped you?" She understood it was a sensitive conversation for Nikki, but she needed to make sure this was definitely what Nikki was ebbing at.

A nod was a sufficient answer, confirming all of Lorraine's inquiries.

"Nikki, you could have told me." Lorraine whispered, Nikki happily crying into her embrace, just wanting to feel safe again.

"Please don't tell anyone." She murmured.

"Just between us." The blonde promised, "Are you okay? I mean physically...or do you need to seek medical attention?"

"I'm not going to the hospital." Nikki shook her head, "I'm too ashamed. I should have been able to stop him." she was forever punishing herself, blaming herself for what had happened, "I'm just sore, the bruising aches and I don't want to be prodded around."

Lorraine nodded, it was a very personal matter and she wasn't going to force Nikki into it, "It'll be okay..you're safe now. Although you should really inform the police. He's a danger."

"I'm not telling anyone else. I don't want to be judged. I just want to forget about it and get on with my life." Nikki whispered, the tears still flooding her face.

"Okay...just remember I'm always here if you wanna talk or just a shoulder to cry on." Lorraine smiled softly.

Nikki never thought she'd open up to Lorraine, she only confided in people she trusted and for some reason Lorraine seemed to have gained the trust needed. It was a relieve to finally tell someone, bottling everything up was just resulting in more destruction. Lorraine always seemed heartless at work, but she'd just unfolded another side to the wealthy woman. There was something there, a bond, a tight friendship forming and blooming.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's a short update, I've been busy hence why it's taken a while. I don't have any plans to update this again unless a load of people really want me to. I dunno if I'll keep it on here or any of my fics as people are starting to get to me by not accepting that I have a life and can't produce updates to their requests. I have an unposted fic which I've wrote a lot for that I may post, dunno yet.**_

* * *

After some gentle coaxing, Lorraine had successfully persuaded Nikki to return to work, reassuring her that everything was going to be absolutely fine and that she would be there all day if she needed anything from a work related matter to words of confidence or generally someone caring. Lorraine had been a brilliant help to Nikki, slowly convincing her that returning to work was the best thing to do and that Barry Barry was history for Waterloo Road. She'd been the one making all the excuses to Michael about the brunette's absence, lying her way out of Nikki's great need for leave, time to recover mentally as well as physically and prepare herself to step back into the classroom, ready to resume her job of teaching unruly teenagers.

Nikki stared at herself in the mirror, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt furiously to make sure the remaining content of her faded bruises decorating her chest were thoroughly covered. She tugged on the sleeves of her blazer, straightening them out so it sat to her standards. Her chestnut coloured hair was neatly tucked behind her ears, ebbing her jawline. The bruise on her face had healed and was gladly unnoticeable.

She'd barely been able to consume any breakfast, stomach churning with nerves at returning to work. She knew she wasn't ready but she no longer had any option but to return and face whatever was thrown at her. Downing the rest of her coffee, the caffeine boost was more than welcome; she needed it,  
sleepless nights were starting to get to her, the lack of sleep affecting her in more aspect than one. Nikki had even applied some make-up to cover the outrageous black circles under her eyes.

The drive to Waterloo Road had been slow, travelling far under the speed limit to stretch her journey; she didn't want to be there. Resigning was an option she'd been contemplating but that was the easy way out, cowardly. She couldn't let some immature teenager ruin everything she'd worked so hard for. Where had the hard and tough Nikki Boston gone?

Lorraine had arrived in work early, purposely. She wanted to make sure for herself that Nikki was definitely okay and ready to teach again. Her petite frame was slouched into the expensive Italian leather, manicured nails tapping against the steering wheel, dazzling blue eyes fixated to the rear view mirror watching for Nikki to appear, the gentle buzz of the local radio blasting in the background, she wasn't concentrating, half the songs she didn't even recognise.

Nikki rolled into the playground, wheels screeching to a halt against the damp tarmac surface, parked with precaution besides the red Ferrari. Twisting the key in to ignition, the roar of her guzzling vehicle simmered down and the brunette rested her head against the head rest, squeezing her eyes shut, mentally physcing herself for the day ahead.

Lorraine emerged from the warmth of her sports car and slipped into the passenger seat of Nikki's Mitsubishi. Nikki snapped her head around and looked at Lorraine, breathing erratic for a split second, "Lorraine." she sighed quietly as she realised who it was.

"Hey." Lorraine's cockney accent was smooth, relaxing in Nikki's ears, "Are you ready for today?"

Nikki shrugged, "I'll have to be." she murmured fiddling with the hem of her jacket finding it an appropriate distraction.

"It'll be okay." Lorraine reassured, "Just believe in yourself. I know it's been a rough few weeks for you but things do get better. I'm in all day today over looking things, if you need me, come and find me."

Nikki simply nodded before opening her car door, stepping out into the brisk wind whirling around and collecting her handbag and laptop bag. Lorraine got out and slung her handbag over her shoulder, then walking into the school with the other woman.

* * *

As Nikki had suspected, the PRU students had been challenging, constantly taunting their already vulnerable teacher who's absent was unknown to them. The comments had pushed her over the top, Kacey and her friend determined to cause trouble as they blamed her for the reasons behind Barry's permanent exclusion.

Nikki had departed her classroom mid lesson, rushing to the staff toilets where she broke down into tears. She couldn't do it, it was too early to face the ruthless pupils again who were never a simple task to control.

Lorraine was on her way to check how Nikki was coping but was greeted by a classroom that was unsupervised and a zone disruptive chaos. She marched in, "Alright you lot. Calm down!" she confidently ordered. The students had more sense than to disobey the benefactress. "Where's Miss Boston?" Lorraine questioned.

"She walked out Miss." Kacey piped.

"Right, well I'm gonna find you someone to super

vise. Get on with something." Lorraine said, "Quietly!" she added before departing, collaring Michael on the way and shoving him in to lead the PRU whilst she found Nikki.

Walking at a fast pace, saucy red stilettoes creating piercing clicks as they collided with the lino floor, she seeked for Nikki. Hearing tears, Lorraine ambled into the toilets where Nikki was curled up on the cold floor, a crumpled mess, sobbing hard. Lorraine kneeled in front of her, "Nik..." she sighed delicately.

"I couldn't do it." Nikki mumbled, "I'm not ready, it's too early. They started about how if I'd kept my mouth shut then Barry wouldn't be expelled. It's all my fault isn't it? If I'd stayed quiet then he'd still be in the school and he would never have come round to my house."

Lorraine pulled Nikki into her embrace, "Don't you think for one moment that any of this is your fault. He's a thug, and thugs aren't welcome in my school." she stated, "Let's get you out of here, I think you've had enough for one day. I'll get your stuff from the staffroom and meet you by my car." she wiped away a few teardrops with her finger, the touch of soft skin against Nikki's subtle cheek triggered a sensational feeling.

Nikki took a couple of minutes to compose herself, drying her blotchy eyes and calming her sobs; she was outside to meet Lorraine though in perfect timing.

"I'm gonna take you home." Lorraine started her car, the engine roaring to life.

"No," Nikki panicked forcing her hand through her sleek bobbed hair, "I don't wanna go home...I never said anything, I'm not your problem. Everywhere I go in my house, I just see him. It's horrible. At night I don't sleep, I'm haunted with repeats of what happened. I thought leaving the house may help but I can't face going back in there." Tears welled in her eyes, pooling as she refused to let them fall.

"I'm bringing you back to mine then. It's plenty big enough, you can stay in one if the spare rooms. We'll drop by yours so I can collect some of your stuff for you." Lorraine decided.

"No. I can't expect that." Nikki murmured.

"You can and you will." Lorraine stated as she started driving, "Nik, I think I'm gonna have to tell Michael the real reason you've been off though."

"Don't. I feel such a fool, ashamed. I've been in the army, I should have been able to stop him, I know what to do." Nikki sighed rubbing her throbbing head, "But he was too strong."

"You've done nothing wrong." Lorraine said, "Don't beat yourself up about it."

* * *

Nikki had showered and spent the majority of the afternoon curled up on the bed Lorraine had allocated to her. It was pleasant to feel safe without the worry of the same thing happening again; Lorraine's house was secure.

Lorraine tapped on the door before entering. She hadn't really realised how bad Nikki's physical injuries had been, the brunette had insisted she was fine but the bruises were still visible now she only had a low cut vest top on, "I just came to see if you wanted a drink and anything to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, thanks though." Nikki replied lifting her head tiredly off the pillow to look at the blonde.

Lorraine knew not to push Nikki, she was just as stubborn as herself, "Okay." she sighed before turning round and departing.

Nikki had drifted into a light slumber later that evening for a few hours before waking up to a rumble of thunder, a thin layer of sweat lathering her body. A storm was slowly brewing in Greenock, penetrating grumbles and cracks of lightning surrounding as well as an earey gale force wind and pelting raindrops.

Flicking the light switch, she sighed as nothing happened; a power cut. Great. That was all she wanted, since the attack she hadn't been in the dark and was getting herself worked up over nothing. Climbing out of bed, she quietly padded downstairs, using a wall for guidance and into the kitchen. She craved something to make the agonizing pain she was fed up of disappear. She felt bad for helping herself to a bottle of Lorraine's brandy, but she'd replace it at a later date.

Lorraine heard movement downstairs; lighting one of her scented candles she used to relax after discovering the electric was off, she wondered downstairs to investigate. Ambling into the kitchen she could hear muffled sobs. She flickered the candle onto Nikki before walking over.

"Please don't hurt me." Nikki begged tears cascading down her face.

"It's me Nik, Lorraine." Lorraine whispered crouching down to her level.

"I'm sorry." Nikki whispered gesturing to the bottle.

"Don't worry about it." The aroma of cinnamon was filling the air, tickling Lorraine's nostrils.

Nikki snuggled into Lorraine's warming arms. And before they knew it, their heads were only centimetres apart, lips millimetres. Their lips collided, brushing against each others first, feeling the lust, pulsating tingles exchanged. The kisses started softly before growing more passionate, Lorraine nibbling Nikki's bottom lip, the strong taste of brandy fresh on her lips still; candlestick kisses.


End file.
